Sore Loser
by RockyChar420
Summary: Annie is teaching Eren how to fight in Titan form. Annie wins, of course but now Eren wants to make her pay. Eren X Annie AU smutty oneshot. This was requested by a guest and Scattershot98. I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know if you have a request or just want to leave some love! Rated M for smutty smut.


**This is a one shot that a guest requested but it can also be for Scattershot98 who was also wanting to see this. This is an AU where Annie was using her titan form to help Eren and the others. The two of them were out training one day and of course one thing leads to another. Eren X Annie NSFW fanfic. Let me know what yall think and keep an eye out on my Tumblr where I am also taking requests for one shots! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy~~**

Annie's punches were quick and agile, where Eren's were much more confusing. She was more used to her Titan form than Eren was but that's why they were here, out in the middle of nowhere, training to get him better at fighting in Titan form. She continued to jab at him, not giving him any time to recover. He roared at her in angry impatience but she just smirked, the sides of her eerie face rising in amusement. He made a hasty decision to punch at her when he thought she was unprepared, but years of training with her father taught her to always be on your guard. She grabbed Eren's arm and flipped him, landing on him in a submission move, his arm being twisted behind him. He roared loudly and continued to struggle but everytime he attempted to get up, Annie forced him down again.

After a few minutes, he finally tapped and Annie released him, smirking once again. 'He's never going to get any better of he doesn't learn to control his temper.' Annie sighed to herself and took another stance to prepare for the next fight.

/

After a very long day, Annie and Eren decided to call it quits and headed back to their small camp. They were still behind the walls, but with all the flat land around them it almost felt like could be anywhere else. Annie was sitting in her tent already having said good night to Eren. She laid out on her sleeping bag and began to think about her feelings. She was starting to like Eren more than just a fellow soldier. She had always wanted to tell him, but she was too shy. Despite seeming like a badass on the battlefield, she was a huge submissive, willing to do what others told her and she always tried to avoid confrontation.

Annie was just about to fall asleep when she heard a noise outside her tent. She bolted up and reached for the knife she kept under her pillow. The tent began to unzip and she saw Eren slink in. She relaxed and then proceeded to inwardly freak out. Why was Eren coming into her tent?

"Eren, you scared me. Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not." He walked over to her and then before she could comprehend what was happening, he had her arms pinned over her head, his crotch brushing against hers. "I'm here to make you pay for beating me today." He roughly brought his lips to hers and she gasped. Eren was keeping his grip tight on her arms and her legs were trapped under him. She started kissing him back and let tiny moans escape her lips. Eren broke the kiss and growled. "Take your clothes off." He slowly got off of her and she hurriedly obliged, starting with her shirt. "Slow down Annie. Take your time." Annie began to feel a blush rise in her cheeks. He was watching her, taking her in as she removed every article of clothing. Once she was completely naked, Eren gave another order. "Lay down." She laid on her back, keeping her legs closed, nervous about being exposed.

Eren had other plans and he slowly moved to her and opened her legs. He knelt down and slowly began running his tongue up her inner thigh. Annie brought her hand to cover her mouth but Eren reached for both of them. He held her wrists down on the bed as he continued teasing her. Her body started shuddering as he kept getting closer and closer to her wet pussy. Then without warning, his tongue flicked her clit and she bucked, giving a small cry. He smirked and continued to devour her, using his tongues in ways Annie had never even imagined.

"Oh, God Eren!" She called out, clenching the sheet underneath her in her fists.

"You like that, Annie?"

"Y-yes," She gasped as Eren stuck his tongue in her over and over again.

"Tell me you love it, Annie." He sighed, using his tongue to flick her bundle of nerves once again. "Tell me."

"I-I love it, E-Eren." Annie moaned, her hips bucking into Eren's face, her back arching. "Eren, I-I think it's g-going to happen. Oh, God."

"Don't fight it, Annie. Relax and ride it." She came all around Eren's tongue, her legs still shuddering and her breath heavy.

"Oh, Eren." Annie sighed. Eren rose and wiped his mouth, a sexy smirk still plastered on his face.

"We aren't done yet. That was just a warm up." He leaned back and pulled his erect cock out of his shorts. "Come here." He ordered as he started to slowly rub his cock in front of her. She began to feel nervous again but she couldn't help but stare at Eren's huge cock. "Take it, rub it just like I am." She took his cock into her hand and she starting rubbing it, moving her closed hand like she had seen him do. "Squeeze it harder, Annie." He moaned. She looked up at Eren and she saw his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed, his breath coming in pants. She squeezed her hand a little harder and also went a little faster. "That's right, Annie. Keep going just like that." He moaned. She started rotating his hips to her strokes.

"Is that good, Eren." She quietly asked, her big blue eyes looking up at him. Eren looked down at Annie and smiled, stroking her cheek with his hand.

"That's great, Annie." She smiled wide and Eren leaned his head back again. "Now, put it in your mouth." She looked at his cock again, it was so big. How could she possibly fit this whole thing in her mouth. But she was willing to try for Eren. She would do anything for him. She sat up a little more and proceeded to stick Eren's cock into her mouth. She went down as far as she could before she started gagging. She let up and continued to blow Eren, really happy with his moans. "Oh, yes Annie, that's a good girl. She was about to let up, when Eren grabbed a fistful of hair and started shoving her head back down on him. She gagged which caused tears to sting her eyes but he didn't let up. He kept his hand firm on the back of her head and she decided to just go along with it, using her tongue to shield his sensitive cock from her teeth. "Oh, yea Annie. Fuck yes, Annie." He pulled her head off roughly and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and there were tears in her eyes. Her mouth was wet with spit and precum. "You like that huh, Annie."

"Yes, Eren. I love it." He smirked again, before shoving her face back down on him.

"That's a good girl." He released her head but she continued going with the same intensity. She was excited to make Eren happy. She loved hearing him praise her. "Okay, stop now." She stopped and looked up at him. He was removing his clothes. "Turn around and get on her hands and knees."

"Yes, Eren." She turned and waiting for him to enter her. She felt his tongue once again, which instantly got her juices flowing. He then inserted two fingers into her and she cried out again. "Oh, Eren." He removed his fingers and began to use Annie's juices to lube up his cock.

"Get ready, Annie." He said right before he slammed his entire length into her. Annie cried out again, feeling his cock deep inside her. He didn't go slow, he pounded into her hard and fast.

"O-oh! Yes E-Eren, yes!" Annie moaned out, her fist clenching the sheet again. The sound of Eren pounding against her was like music to her ears.

"Tell me you love it, Annie." Eren reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling it to get her to face him. She moaned out in pleasure at the pain. "Tell me, Annie!" He pounded into her hard.

"I-I love it!" He pounded her again. "I-I love it, Eren!" He released her hair and grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her to him every time he pounded into her. He slapped her ass hard and she moaned loudly. He slapped her ass again and she felt her body start to shudder again. "E-Eren, oh E-Eren!" He kept pounding into her until she came, her pussy clenching around Eren's cock. He slid out of her and laid on his back again.

"Ride me, Annie. Ride me home." Annie crawled onto him and slid his cock into her again. She bounced on his dick, her strong legs keeping her upright. She cried out, Eren's name always falling from her lips. He grabbed her breast, squeezing it roughly and she moaned. She scratched at his chest, bringing her hips down on him faster and rougher. He started moaning loudly, enjoying the feeling of the pain she gave him. Eren did something that even he himself didn't expect. He grabbed Annie close to him and pushed her on her back. He held her hands in his looked into her eyes while he started doing all the work. He pounded into slowly, taking in every single one of her features. He never used to feel this way, especially towards Annie but watching her work so hard to please him, to obey his every command, he decided she could use a little reward.

He let her lay underneath him, he pounded into her and he kissed her neck softly before nibbling at her. She moaned loudly and she held him close to her body. She didn't imagine Eren having any sort of romantic feelings toward her but she was able to hold him and be whatever he wanted.

He continued to pound into her, throwing her legs onto his shoulders and coming closer to her face. He didn't kiss her lips, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and moaned softly, Annie's moans escaping into the air.

Eren sped up his movements and Annie felt that her climax was coming again.

"E-Eren, I-I'm going to-"

"Me too, Annie," Eren growled as he quickly pulled out and came all over Annie's stomach and chest. He began to use his fingers to aid Annie in her climax. "Come on, Annie." Eren sighed, out of breath. "Come for me." Annie clutched her breasts as she rode out her orgasm in Eren's fingers again.

Eren smirked down at Annie and sat back up, searching for his clothes to get dressed.

"Eren?" Annie whispered. He looked down at her. She gave him a cold glare that caused him to shiver with anticipation of what he knew was coming. "You better be ready to lose again tomorrow." He stood up and finished dressing.

"Only if you're prepared to pay up again, should I lose." He smirked at her one last time before leaving Annie's tent. Annie laid out on her sleeping bag once again, grinning to herself.

'Maybe, I'll go a little harder on him tomorrow. Can't let him get too full of himself.' She thought before falling asleep.

 **A/N: Okay so once again here is some smutty Eren X Annie action! I apologize if this isn't too good. Feel free to leave me some love or hate whatever. Also once again this oneshot is for the guest that requested it and Scattershot98 who was wanting to see what I could do. I love you guys and feel free to keep the requests coming! I love you!**

 **~XXXO**


End file.
